


My Favorite Student

by Berry_N_Chill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Classroom Sex, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Student Anna, Teacher Elsa, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, g!p Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_N_Chill/pseuds/Berry_N_Chill
Summary: Elsa has spent the last few months getting to know her favorite student, Anna. The shy and quiet girl has slowly been opening herself up to the blonde, much to the teacher's liking. But Anna has kept a deep secret from her teacher, and it's time for the truth to come out.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So the support for the stories I have posted has been exponentially amazing. You're comments and likes have blown my mind! This one has taken me a little longer to post due to work and wifi issues so my apologies for that xD. I hope you all enjoy it!

“Hello everyone, please be seated and keep quiet while I take roll-call!”

Elsa sat at her desk in the front corner of her classroom, looking back and forth from her computer screen to the senior class that sat in the desk before her. Her eyes trailed across the students, her finger clicking on their class photos as to whether they were here or not. 

_ Bjorgman? Here. _ *Click*

_ Fitzherbert? Here, surprisingly. _ *Click*

_ Merida? Here _ *Click*

_ Rapunzel’s out? Poor girl, I hope she isn’t sick. _ *Click*

Elsa continued to check in her students as quickly as possible, the attendance was a bit odd now. There was no assigned seating in her class so she had to consistently scour the room for each senior. One day Kristoff would be sitting with Merida, the next he’d be sitting next to Flynn and the other guys. Sometimes Rapunzel would be in the front, sometimes she’d sit by the windows; it was a never-ending cycle of rotation, one she thought she would be used to by now, but the last few months have been crazy. 

You see, the 24-year-old arrived at Arendelle High at the start of the second semester as a student-teacher. She shared the floor with Mr. Kai, teaching World History 301. Unfortunately, halfway through the second half of the year, Mr. Kai’s wife was in an accident and would need her husband to care for her throughout the remainder of the year. Normally this would mean a substitute would take over, but Kai insisted to the school-board that Elsa was more than capable of teaching on her own, and he was right. The blonde was an amazing influence on the students and brought the class average grade to 91.3%.

She was doing so well, in fact, Principle Fergus offered her a full-time job starting the next school year. Elsa was promised a good starting wage while she finished up her schooling for her Master’s degree in Education next year, an offer too good to pass up. 

She was nearing the end of her attendance list when she recognized her favorite student’s name. 

_ Anna Summers _

Elsa peered over the chattering heads of her students to the one spot she knew Anna would be in. 

All the way in the back corner of the room, just straight forward from Elsa’s desk, sat the pretty girl. Her strawberry-blonde hair was styled in those signature twin braids, both laying comfortably on her shoulders. She had her head buried in whatever she was writing in her notebook, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and reservedness. The frown did nothing to hide the chocolatey brown freckles that speckled their way across the young girl’s face. Elsa thought it was no big deal to admire her student’s features, it was hard not to; even when she was wearing her usual attire of a grey hoodie and baggy jeans. For someone as beautiful as Anna, those clothes painted her as an introverted loner to her fellow classmates.

Anna had been like this ever since Elsa started here. Several days went by before Elsa had actually heard the girl speak for the first time. Elsa couldn’t figure out why such a nice girl like her was so timid. After class one day when Kai left early, Elsa stopped the younger girl to have a chat. Elsa started off by praising the girl’s work, telling her she was a brilliant student. Anna didn’t talk much during the interaction but what she did say came out in a string of stuttering. The redhead seemed hesitant to accept such nice words from the older girl but slowly began to open up to her. 

Kai explained to Elsa that Anna was just a very shy person, who came from a very harsh home life; she had been bullied in previous years due to her extra appendage, but once it was brought to Principle Fergus’ attention, he shut that shit down real quick. Anna hadn’t experienced harassment as a senior like she had the previous years, but on occasion did get a snide remark from a handful of students.

After this news, Elsa made it her goal to befriend the student, in a professional way of course, and give her a new source of support. They would often talk after class, and Anna began to brighten up a bit. It showed in her work too, as Anna would often draw little hearts next to her name and shoot a small smile at Elsa whenever they made eye contact. The blonde was proud of the younger girl for getting out of her shell, albeit slowly. 

Over the last few months, since she took over the class, Elsa had become quite fond of Anna. She genuinely enjoyed their talks and found herself wanting to know more about Anna each day, but things changed two weeks ago. 

Anna stopped drawing those cute hearts next to her name, and rarely made eye contact with Elsa. She never raised her hand to answer questions anymore and would be the first to bolt from class when the bell rang, her daily chats with Elsa stopping altogether. The teacher assumed the student was in a hurry to get home, but somehow she knew that wasn’t true. 

_ Here _ *Click*

She signed the girl in with a slight pout and began class as usual. It went by well, the seniors were obviously jittery considering it was Friday and this was their last period of the day. In the last twenty minutes, Elsa assigned them their homework and let them work on it together should they choose to, while she graded papers at her desk. 

_ 20/21 _

_ 19/21 _

_ 21/21 _

_No hearts_ _again, _she thought solemnly grading Anna’s paper. Her name was traced in beautiful handwriting, but the lack of her drawings made the paper seem incomplete. Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking up towards her favorite student. There was just enough space in between the desks that Elsa could look straight at the redhead, catching her eye for the slightest instant. Elsa noticed the girl already gazing at her, to which Anna snapped her head back down into her notebook, clearly done with her homework. 

_ What the hell does she write in that thing? _

Elsa jumped at the loud ringing of the bell, signaling the seniors that they were free to leave. 

“Have a good weekend everyone, see you next Monday!” she hollered at them. 

Everyone was scurrying out of the classroom as if they had just been let out of prison, but one particular flash of ginger hair caught her eye. 

“Anna!” she called, stopping the younger girl dead in her tracks. She didn’t turn to look at her teacher, only responding in a small, “Yeah?”

Elsa frowned and walked out from behind her desk to close the door of her room before facing the redhead. “Anna, please sit,” the blonde asked motioning to her own chair behind her desk. Anna looked at the older woman and then to the chair, hesitantly bowing her head and dropping off her backpack before sitting in the swiveling seat. 

“Am I in trouble Miss Frost?” she murmured.

Elsa shook her head and leaned on the desk in front of the younger girl. “No Anna, of course you are not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you. You’ve been worrying me lately.” Anna flinched at her words, seeming to think that was worse than being at fault for something random. 

“W-why?”

“Well… you just haven’t been yourself lately. I thought we were making progress with you opening yourself up to more. But lately, it seems you’ve gone right back to being the girl I met you as. You haven’t stayed to talk to me, did I do something wrong? If I made you feel obligated to stay after class-”

“No!” the younger girl chimed in. “No, you didn’t do anything at all Miss Frost. It’s just that,” the redhead seemed lost for words, avoiding eye contact with her teacher.

“It’s just what Anna?” the blonde spoke softly. Anna opened her mouth but no words came out, her cheeks reddening and her hands fidgeting with a loose string on her sweatshirt. 

“You… you wouldn’t understand. You wouldn’t wanna be my teacher anymore if you knew.” The hurt laced in Anna’s words was enough to twist Elsa’s heartstrings. The teacher was used to the reserved attitude of her student, but never had she seen her look so defeated and alone. 

“Anna,” she started softly, placing a gentle hand on Anna’s shoulder, “if this is about your… how do I say this-  _ extra part,  _ then I already know honey, and it’s nothing to feel ashamed about. Is that what it is? Is someone bothering you again?” she could feel the venom forming in her mouth at that last line, anger flaring up in her chest if someone were to hurt the poor girl in front of her. 

The student only shook her head, her twin braids shifting as she did. “No… no, its... not that Miss Frost.”

“Then what is it, honey? You can tell me.” The blonde pleaded reassuringly. 

“I- I don’t think I can tell you... But I can show you,” she whispered. Elsa gave the girl a confused look but Anna ignored it, pulling her backpack to her feet before opening it to pull out a familiar notebook. Anna shoved the bag away and clenched her fingers tightly around the binding, contemplating if she was ready to show her teacher the truth. 

Elsa could tell how much this meant to her student and didn’t pressure her into handing it over, a fact that Anna was grateful for. Nevertheless, the redhead slowly handed the blonde her notebook, closing her eyes and ducking her head before Elsa could open it. 

“It’s… in the back pages,” she mumbled. 

Elsa turned to the back of the notebook and carefully began to open it up. For some reason, this felt like she was opening an antique bible or a scroll from the Roman Dynasty; something that was delicate and needed careful handling. But this was  _ much _ more important to the teacher. Flipping past the first page, which was blank, Elsa gasped at the next one; shocked beyond words. 

In the paper was a beautiful drawing of Elsa herself, one that took her breath away. The blonde stared at the perfect reflection of herself, amazed at how Anna had been able to add such marvelous detail to her work. In the top right corner laid one of Anna’s perfect hearts, and Elsa felt a tear form in her eye. She flipped through more pages, many of which had more of those hearts; some were sketches of Elsa standing in front of the class teaching, or sitting behind her desk grading papers. Some showed the blonde with her glasses on, some even with her hair down which was a rare sight to be seen. The last page of sketches showed Elsa standing on what looked to be a beach, wearing a beautiful blue dress. The teacher’s breath hitched as she saw that Anna had been sketching another woman next to the teacher, and had only just finished an outline of the person. 

She set the notebook down on the desk and ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks, gazing at the student before her. There were several tears running silently down Anna’s cheeks, her eyes still closed as she had refused to look up at her teacher. 

“Anna... Anna look at me, please.” 

The younger girl slightly shook her head, shame burning in her ears. She was going to keep her eyes shut but… that voice. She couldn’t deny that voice anything and she knew it. Opening her glossy eyes, Anna looked up at Elsa, her hands trembling. “I… I’m so sorry Miss Frost.” She said, her voice hoarse. 

Elsa was at a loss for words, her plan on what she was going to say completely flew out of the building. 

Anna had feelings for her, this much was true, but did Elsa reciprocate them?

_ How could I not? She is a wonderful girl. Fuck, does that make me a monster? I mean she is 18, and there’s only a six-year gap between us.  _

Elsa couldn’t deny she felt an attraction for the younger girl. She ignored it, for the most part, not wanting to be unprofessional, but damn her if it wasn’t hard.

“Anna, it’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry for this,” she whispered, her voice oh so gentle. 

“Y-yes I do! What kind of a girl falls for her t-teacher!” Anna choked between sobs. “There was no point in liking you because no one would ever like me back! I’m just a freak! It doesn’t matter what’s between my legs, I’m just no-good, inside or out!” 

Anna’s wail of self-loathing broke the teacher’s heart into a million pieces. Elsa knew Anna had a lack of confidence, but Elsa never imagined the younger girls opinion of herself was so low. Elsa had come to know the woman before her as a selfless saint, never putting herself before others. How would that make her a freak?

“Anna  _ stop. _ ” The blonde said firmly, kneeling before the seated girl. Elsa could feel her own tears threatening to emerge, but she pushed on. “Don’t you  _ ever _ say those things about yourself, do you understand me? You have such a golden heart, and you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met in my life. You have put up with so many injustices over the years, but you’re still standing, aren’t you? To me, that’s not someone who is no-good. That’s someone who deserves the very best out of life. And…” Elsa paused for her next words screeched to be let loose, but she knew there would be no turning back if she did. “And… I would be more than happy to try and give that to you, myself.”

Anna stopped her sobbing almost instantly, her teacher’s words sending her heart into a whirlwind of mixed emotions. She looked back at the beautiful woman kneeling in front of her, registering that last sentence, praying it wasn’t just her heart playing tricks on her ears. 

“Y- you do?” she sputtered. Elsa nodded her head, a gentle smile formed on her face. The blonde could tell though, that deep in Anna’s heart, she didn’t believe her; that a part of her thought Elsa was just going to pull the rug out from under her feet at any given moment. 

_ I’ll show you, honey _

Elsa leaned upwards and placed a pale hand on rosy tear-stained cheeks, and brought the younger girl into the most wonderful kiss she had experienced in her life. The student was frozen stiff, her eyes wide with disbelief as her teachers’ lips were connected with hers. Elsa was relieved the younger girl didn’t pull away but instead leaned further into the kiss. The blonde could tell Anna had never kissed a girl before, as she was barely moving her lips at all, but Elsa was okay with that. The blonde was more than okay with taking the lead. The teacher turned it up a notch, determined to show the student just how deeply her affections were rooted for the younger girl. Elsa gingerly swept her tongue along Anna’s lip, asking permission for entrance. Anna, not having kissed another person before, didn’t know exactly what that meant at first, but slowly figured out that her teacher wanted to add her tongue into the mix. The redhead’s lips parted like the Red Sea, and she moaned when she felt the blonde’s tongue enter her mouth.

Anna didn’t know what to do with her hands during their make-out session, so she laid her hands on her lap, which ended up being a big mistake. The sudden contact with her member made her unintentionally excited, and fearful. Anna pulled her lips away from the blonde, gasping for air. Elsa assumed that was the reason for the abrupt stop, but was concerned when Anna crosses her legs and swiveled the chair ever so slightly away from the teacher. 

“Anna, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah that was, amazing Miss Frost I- I just-” Anna’s rambling never made it to Elsa’s ears as the teacher looked down to see Anna was covering her lap with her hands. 

_ Oh... I forgot about that _

“I’m um, sorry about that Anna, I didn’t mean to make you... uncomfortable,” Elsa said awkwardly. 

“It-it’s fine Miss Frost… I try to conceal myself as best I can… I mean who would wanna see such a freak of nature?” The student said bitterly. 

_ Oh no, don’t you start going back on that bullshit again  _

“Hey, what did I tell you about saying stuff like that?” Elsa scorned. Anna opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by her teacher rotating the chair back in its original position. “Anna, it’s natural to… feel this way.” Anna cocked an eyebrow doubtfully at the older woman, and Elsa frowned at the girl’s pessimistic face. 

The blonde stood up and walked back to her door, surely to kick Anna out, the redhead thought. Instead, the woman locked the door and returned just as quick. 

“Anna, do you trust me?” she said settling down on her knees. The student wasn’t entirely sure as to what her teacher was implying but nonetheless nodded, signifying her faith in the woman she held most dear to her heart. 

Elsa smiled at the confirmation and gently placed her hands on Anna’s wrists. Her student tensed up as she began to move them away from Anna’s lap, making her clutch the armrests. Elsa could finally see the bulge of Anna’s jeans and was taken aback by the sight. Anna may have been 18, but she assumed the girl would still be… growing, no pun intended. 

“Miss Frost.” Anna meekly whined. Elsa shook her head, staring up at the redhead gently shushing her. “Call me Elsa from now on honey, and let me show you just how beautiful you are.” Anna nodded her head, the wall of ice she placed around her heart melting at Elsa’s words.

Elsa began to unbuckle Anna’s belt, pulling it loose from its strap, not bothering to take it completely off. Next was undoing her button and zipper. Tight thing it was, no thanks to Anna enlarged member. As the zipper came fully down, Elsa caught a glimpse of the student’s green boxers. Elsa didn’t realize she was breathing with her mouth open, her mind can only imagine what was going to happen next, as her body lead the way. The teacher reached up at the waistline, sinking her fingers behind Anna’s boxers, before sliding them off the girl’s hips. Anna lifted her rear just enough to make it easier on the blonde, as she slid them down to the younger girls’ ankles. 

Elsa kept her eyes on the garments, wanting to save the sight of Anna’s parts for last. Looking up her eyes widened at the sight. Anna was definitely packing for someone her age, and Elsa thought of it as a welcoming sight. 

“E-Elsa, you don’t have to- OH holy-Mary-mother-of-geez AH!” The student was cut off when Elsa’s fingers wrapped around the girl’s wide girth. Her hand was so soft and smooth, something Anna surely expected, but the reality is much different from the imagination. Her teacher gave her rock-solid member a squeeze, pulsing her hand as she took in the sight and feel of Anna’s appendage. 

Elsa’s gaze shifted to Anna’s teal eyes, not breaking contact as she began to gently move her hand along the length of the redhead’s penis. Anna whimpered at the friction, restraining herself from thrusting her hips into Elsa’s hand. Elsa only broke eye contact with Anna once or twice, getting a glimpse at the throbbing member in her possession. The teacher was still amazed at its size, and just how hard it is. 

Elsa continued to rub Anna’s length, her speed increasing as she saw Anna begging for more friction. Jerking the younger girl off sent flares of desire straight to Elsa’s core, her own needs surfacing, but the teacher refused to act on them until her student was satisfied. 

“How does that feel Anna?” The teacher asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear it for herself. 

“I-its so good E-Elsa.” Anna groaned. 

_ Then I’m sure you’ll love this  _

Elsa moved her hand to the base of Anna’s dick, leaning forward to continue satisfying her newfound lover. Anna was confused at the sudden movement, but her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she felt Elsa’s flat tongue graze over her shaft. As her teacher’s warm muscle moved up to the tip of her erection, Anna could barely breathe. She felt Elsa flick her tongue off her head, and suddenly, those soft lips kissed it. The student flinched as Elsa kissed her tip three times, with her fourth kiss staying connected to the throbbing flesh. The blonde escalated the situation as she parted her lips slowly, and she began to descend her mouth on Anna’s dick. Anna’s back arched, and her fingers were about to tear open holes in Elsa’s chair as the older woman took her farther and farther into the back of her mouth. 

The teacher got about halfway down before she stopped, her hand coming up to cup Anna’s balls, gently squeezing them. The redhead gasped, wanting to yell in ecstasy but she knew she couldn’t, for fear of being caught and ruining this moment. Anna could feel Elsa’s head starting to move up and down, so achingly slow, as she continued to play with Anna’s orbs. The heat that was coiling in Anna’s stomach was overwhelming but in the most fantastic way possible. 

Elsa closed her eyes and focused on pleasing the girl, her tongue beginning to swirl around Anna’s dick as she sucked it. The blonde felt fulfilled as the younger girl obviously enjoyed the motion, her chuckle was muted by the other woman’s member. By the hand that just intertwined in her hair, Elsa could tell that Anna was getting close, but her current rate was making the redhead impatient. The blonde could feel the growing pressure on her head from Anna’s hand, who clearly was trying so hard not to make Elsa go faster and deeper. Not that she needed to anymore. 

The teacher decided to maximize the student’s pleasure and engulfed her mouth with Anna’s cock almost completely, taking the girl into her throat. Anna bit the sleeve of her sweatshirt, groaning as quietly as possible, even though all signs told her to scream to the heavens. As the teacher began to deepthroat her student, Elsa realized she had never been this turned on in her life. She had never wanted to please someone as much as Anna before, and she would be damned if she didn’t give this her all. 

Every time she took Anna in, she would squeeze the muscles in her throat, creating a tight space for the younger girl. Anna was struggling so hard not to chant Elsa’s name, but that was a losing battle as she felt herself nearing the edge into orgasmic oblivion.

“E-Elsa I think I-I’m gonna- ah fuck!” she shouted. Elsa retracted her head just enough to where she could suck Anna’s cock at a ravenous pace while stroking the base of it, wanting, no- needing for her student to finish in her mouth. It was all too much for the younger girl as she finally exploded inside the older woman’s mouth, letting a nearly silent cry echo throughout the room. 

Elsa was taken aback from the velocity of Anna’s eruption, feeling her warm milk shoot straight into her throat. Elsa kept sucking and stroking, wanting to prolong the girl’s orgasm, extracting every last drop from Anna’s cock. Cum soon started to pile into the mouth of the blonde, forcing Elsa so swallow it all up before it spilled out from her lips. This lasted for several moments, before Anna’s orgasm ceased, and Elsa began to lap at the girl’s tip like a cat. The blonde purred at the taste, giving Anna’s head one last swirl of the tongue before releasing her length, gasping for air. 

After Elsa halted her panting, she delicately licked up the last remnant of her saliva and Anna’s seed from the girl’s member, making Anna shiver. Elsa swallowed one last time and looked up at the redhead, a nervous smile befalling her face. “So, how was that?”

Anna opened her eyes and looked down at her lover, giving her the happiest smile Elsa had ever seen. 

“The  _ best _ .” she exhaled. Elsa giggled and began to stand up, pulling Anna up out of her chair. Anna reached down and fumbled with her pants, readjusting them around her waist.

“I really hope now that you understand that you are more than capable of being loved,” Elsa whispered drawing the shorter girl in for a hug. Anna buried her face in the crook of Elsa’s neck and nodded slightly. “Thank you, Elsa. Thank you for caring for me in a way I never thought possible.”

The blonde smiled and pulled away somewhat to look at her lover. “I would love to continue and show just how much you mean to me, but,” she stopped, looking at the clock, “the janitors will be coming down this hall pretty soon, and I’d rather they not grow suspicious of us.” Anna nodded understandingly, pouting a bit as she wished they could continue without fear of their secret being revealed.

“Can… can we talk about this, or us, on Monday?” Anna asked shyly. Elsa nodded and smiled back at the girl, “Of course, after class, we can talk about us, I promise Anna.”

Anna nodded and the two shared a loving kiss before the redhead took her notebook and backpack, and began to leave. Before walking out the door she took one last long look at the blonde and smiled, for her heart had never felt more full. 

Elsa waved her goodbyes and sat down in her chair, running her hand through her hair. 

_ So that just happened _

* * *

**Monday**

Elsa sat at her desk like usual, nervously tapping her foot as she realized that in five minutes, the last period of the day would occur, and she would see Anna again. The whole weekend before, all she could think about was Anna, and nothing else. Sleeping in her bed made her feel alone, a part of her wishing she could have the younger girl in her arms as they drifted off to sleep, but alas, she didn’t even have Anna’s number yet. 

_ Shoulda thought of that before she left  _

As the minutes passed, seniors piled into the empty room, filling it with the sounds of laughter and gossip. Everyone seemed to be talking about a “transformation” but the older woman paid no attention to it. Elsa made it a point to check her students in as they walked in so she could start her lesson as soon as possible. 

_ Kristoff _ *Click*

_ Flynn? I’ll be damned, he showed up again _ *Click*

_ Rapunzel, good she’s feeling better it seems  _ *Click*

_ Ann- what the hell? _

Elsa’s eyes nearly exploded when she saw that pretty redhead walk through the door, but it somehow wasn’t the same girl she once knew. 

Anna was wearing a bright green shirt, with a cropped denim jacket over it. The faded and baggy cargo pants had been replaced with blue skinny jeans, showing off her curves quite nicely Elsa noticed. The senior applied a very thin layer of makeup to her face, making sure not to hide her beautiful freckles. She seemed chipper, the blonde noticing she had a bit of a skip in her step as she confidently sashayed her hips as she walked. The most noticeable change appeared in the girl’s hair; a thin, platinum blonde streak of hair was tried in one of Anna’s braids. The teacher blushed at the realization it was the same color as her own blonde locks. 

The young woman flashed a quick glance at Elsa when she entered the classroom, a small smile forming from her lips as she walked to her usual seat in the corner. It seemed that all eyes in the room were trained on the redhead, students hardly registering that Anna Summers, the silent girl in the corner who wears dull clothes and never deliberately draws attention to herself, is _ smoking hot _ . 

Elsa cleared her throat and averted her focus back to the computer screen, her hand shaking so hard she could barely click the mouse to sign Anna in. The warmth in Elsa’s cheeks alarmed the woman, afraid the other students would see her flustered face and grow suspicious. Taking a few gulps of air, she signed in the rest of her students before beginning her lesson for the day. 

As she stood in front of the classroom and gave her presentation about President Kennedy’s assassination, Elsa couldn’t help but notice a few girls ogle at the redhead. Moana, who sat next to Anna, kept eyeing her like she was a piece of meat, making Anna blush at the sudden burst of attention. The teacher’s ears burned with jealousy as Moana seemed to scoot her desk closer to the shy girl. 

_ Who the hell does this bitch think she is?! She never gave Anna the time of day before now! _

Elsa somehow managed to get through the rest of her lesson without breaking the projector remote as her body was seething with resentment for the vultures descending on her… lover?

_ Can we technically be called that yet? _

The teacher cleared her mind of such thoughts and grabbed the attention of the class. “Alright, as I said last week, you have a quiz today. Don’t worry, it’s not hard at all, for those of you who studied,” she added, aiming her words at Flynn, “Take the last fifteen minutes to complete it, I’m sure you will do great!” Elsa handed out a stack of papers to each person in the front row to pass back for the students behind them. 

As she walked back to her desk, she stopped and looked at Moana, her desk nearly touching Anna’s as she was barely paying any attention to her teacher. Elsa faked clearing her throat to snatch the girl’s gaze away from Anna, and motioned for her to scoot her desk away immediately. The redhead looked at Elsa nervously, her face expressing gratitude for her efforts. Moana on the other hand just glared at the blonde, to which Elsa simply smirked when her back was turned from them. 

Six minutes into the quiz, Elsa looked up from her desk to subtly watch her favorite student work, but it turns out Anna already had the same idea. Anna smiled at the unanticipated eye contact she made with her teacher, earning her a tiny grin from the blonde. The looks continued until Elsa nearly jumped out of her seat as the bell rang loudly, cueing the seniors to jump from their desks. Running out the door they handed their quizzes to Elsa before they left.

The blonde collected each paper and stacked them neatly on her desk, taking one by one until a final quiz was placed in front of her. Elsa looked at the name in the top right corner and her heart fluttered with relief and joy as Anna’s name was surrounded by those wonderful hearts.

Elsa looked up to meet those striking teal eyes and her smile couldn’t have been wider. “You look very beautiful today Anna.”

The redhead blushed and clasped her hands behind her back before shyly responding. “Thank you, Elsa, you look even beautifuller!” Elsa laughed at her choice of words and stood up, walking to the door to shut and lock it. She returned to stand in front of Anna, taking the younger girl’s hands with her own. The redhead leaned back against the teacher’s desk and relaxed, relishing in the feel of the older woman. 

“I missed you this weekend,” Elsa whispered. 

“I missed you too. A lot actually,” Anna admitted.

“You seemed to turn a lot of heads today with the new look.”

“I know, I wanted to look good for you, seeing as how you’re the one who made me so confident, to begin with.”

Elsa melted at the senior’s confession. “I spent the last three days trying to think about what I wanted to say to you right now. Many different scenarios played in my head. If I’m being honest, a really small part of me was thinking about calling this off.” Anna immediately froze at her teacher’s words, but Elsa noticed her fear and shook her head. “No, don’t worry I don’t want that I promise. It’s just that, while I’m sorry to admit it, a piece of my head was telling me that this whole situation is just crazy and I’m hoping for a pipe dream; but, when I saw all of those girls in class today, looking at you,  _ wanting  _ you really, it made me realize just how much I care for you, and I don’t want to share you with anyone.” That last line was meant to play off like a joke, but Elsa really meant it. 

Anna’s face was red, her mouth opening to no avail. The blonde could see her eyes start to glisten, and Elsa couldn’t help but continue. “I want to be with you, Anna. I want to take you out every weekend, and shower you with gifts and appreciation. I know it sounds cheesy and crazy considering we still have a month before you’re not my student anymore, but I mean it, Anna when I say I just want to… love you. The way you deserve.”

If the redhead wasn’t crying before she certainly was now. Unlike last week, the tears streaming down her face were coated with happiness and joy. The girl was still at a loss for words, her voice replaced by a quiet sob. Elsa leaned in and kissed the tears away, drop after drop, painting her student’s face in kisses until Anna seemed to calm herself. Pulling away, she silently waited for the adorable girl’s response.

“I... I want that too.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper but sounded absolutely sure of her decision. Elsa beamed and couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. She moved back in and brought Anna in for the sweetest kiss in the world. The redhead closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s hips, bringing her closer so their bodies were enveloped with each other. The kiss seemed to last forever, the women barely pausing for air as they poured every ounce of affection they could into the simple gesture. 

The heat of the moment intensified, Anna’s slender fingers reaching around to grasp the blonde’s perky ass. Anna pulled away from Elsa’s lips, only to attack the older woman’s neck with her mouth. Elsa let out a stifled moaned as Anna murmured against her pale skin. “You know, you didn’t really get a chance to experience what I did last Friday.” Elsa’s breath hitched as she remembered that she never got a chance to satisfy her own needs when she was last with Anna.

“I- It’s okay, you felt good and- and that was all I wanted.”

_ She knows you’re lying dumbass _

Elsa couldn’t see her student’s face, but she could tell Anna was unconvinced. She continued to lightly squeeze at the blonde ass, kissing her neck up and down with gentle lips. Elsa’s eyes were shut, she tilted her head to the side, giving the redhead more access to her flesh. With each kiss she could feel her desires flaring up, a heat inside her body rising exponentially at the feeling of Anna’s hands exploring her body. 

Elsa knew Anna felt the same way, as something started to rub against her thigh. The younger girl was ever so slightly grinding her clothed member against the older woman’s body, making Elsa jerk as it brushed against her entrance. Elsa’s mind slowly clouded with lust as she realized her hands were roaming all across Anna’s body. The blonde felt something tug at the hem of her skirt, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked down to see Anna’s hand playing with the waistband, the redhead was clearly contemplating whether or not she should actually go through with whatever she was about to do. 

“H-here? Are you sure?” Elsa asked. Anna stopped the assault on her teacher’s milky skin to bit her lower lip as she timidly nodded her head.

“If that’s… okay with you, of course.” Elsa could see the pleading in those teal eyes, and couldn’t deny them, even if she wanted to. The passion in her heart roared as she fiercely kissed the younger woman’s lips.

The pair began to tear off each other’s clothes, the hunger they had for one another causing them to lose all sense of reality. The elegant motions from the previous week were completely obliterated, neither caring for such time-consuming antics. 

Breaking apart only to remove Anna’s shirt, the women stood topless in front of the elder woman’s desk, their mouth’s furiously battling for dominance. The sudden display of confidence in Anna’s movements only spurred Elsa on, she was surely grateful for the challenge. Never detaching their lips, they stumbled around the desk, with the blonde fumbling with the button and zipper of Anna’s jeans, as the redhead began tugging down Elsa’s skirt, making sure to bring her panties along with it. The blonde let her lower half of clothing fall to the floor with the help of Anna’s greedy hands. Stepping out, she grasped the waistband of Anna’s tight jeans, and moved them to the ground, freeing the younger girl’s member. 

As the teacher stood up, Anna took a step back to look her up and down, her jaw falling to join their clothing. Anna always thought Elsa was drop-dead gorgeous, but seeing her bare and wanting, for _ her _ , made the redhead’s heart nearly go into cardiac arrest. The blonde’s bust looked so cozy and inviting, Anna could imagine herself falling asleep on the supple mounds for many nights to come. Elsa herself looked upon Anna’s figure with wonder, her eye’s mapping out every single freckle she saw. Her point of view was shifted to the girl’s member yet again, standing at attention. 

The blonde stepped forward and placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders, coaxing her to sit in the chair. Anna complied, and sat on the cushioned fabric, her arms resting on the sides. Elsa silently thanked her co-workers for suggesting she bring in her own chair because this one was much bigger than the chair the school provided for her. Elsa took a moment to get one last look at her lover and asked, “Are you sure you want this?” The blonde could hear several small pops coming from the younger girl’s neck with how quickly she nodded her head. Elsa took a deep breath and began to move closer to Anna, straddling the redhead, her snow-white thighs hovering just out of reach for Anna to do anything. 

Anna was starting to grow impatient, her hips rising like a magnet, hoping she could find some sort of friction, but Elsa slipped a hand into that fiery red hair and pulled harshly. 

“Patience honey.” Anna wasn’t fooled by the soft and sweet words of her teacher. She could see it in those gorgeous blue eyes that something dark and controlling was crawling to the surface. Elsa kept her grip on Anna’s hair while letting her other hand slither its way around her student’s freckled neck. 

Anna’s breath hitched as she saw Elsa lower her hips, but not exactly in the way she was hoping for. Elsa didn’t envelop the girl’s cock inside her, instead, she began to grind her soaking entrance along her shaft, lubricating Anna’s meat with her sparkling juices. 

“Do you like that honey?” Anna let out a shuttering breath, she could find no words to describe just how much she  _ loved  _ the delicious feelings Elsa was gifting her with her tantalizing body. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Anna hissed. The blonde purred and continued her grinding, leaning forward to nibble on her student’s ear. “Good.”

Elsa halted her grinding and raised her bottom, teasing Anna’s tip with her own clit. Anna was becoming drunk with lust, her mind reeling as she could barely comprehend what was happening. Her lover whispered something to her, but Anna could barely understand a word.

The feeling of her cock being engulfed by Elsa’s warm core snapped her out of her trance. Throwing her head back, she let out a groan that shook the very walls that shielded them from the outside world. 

The blonde whined as she sunk herself down on the redhead, not expecting to feel herself being stretched this much. The two women clung to each other as Elsa took Anna completely inside of her, now comfortably resting her ass on Anna’s lap. 

Elsa buried her face in Anna’s shoulder as she slowly began to rise and fall on her lover’s cock. She wasted no time adjusting to the newfound length inside of her. The teacher could tell Anna was giving it her all not to scream in pleasure as she felt Elsa ride her up and down. 

Elsa leaned back as she rode the girl at a steady pace, looking to those teal eyes she asked, “Do you like this honey?” Anna bit her lip and nodded her head, fearful her response would be nothing but a cry. Her gaze averted to the bouncing white orbs in front of her, and Anna found her appetite expanding to new areas of her teacher’s body. The redhead latched onto one of Elsa’s tits, sucking it like a newborn, her hunger never being filled. 

Elsa moaned at the feeling of Anna’s mouth suckling on her breast, her student’s tongue rolling around her nipple. The blonde bounced harder against the redhead, her speed reaching levels unheard of, as she fucked the life out of her lover. 

The sound of her ass slapping against Anna’s lap began to sound like applause from a large audience, Anna’s sucking became sloppy and rough as she switches to the other breast, making sure to show it the same amount of love as the other.

Elsa found herself nearing her release, the heat in her belly coiling up as she moaned incoherent words into Anna’s ear. 

“I-I-I’m cu- I’m cu- I’m gonna-” was all the teacher could muster up as her walls clenched down on Anna’s meat, her body shaking as she screamed her student’s name in euphoria. 

Anna finally let go of her meal as she felt her teacher’s juices gushing out and coating her balls. As Elsa stays frozen in her orgasm, Anna picked up the pace and gripped her teacher’s firm ass, thrusting her cock inside those silky walls, prolonging her love’s orgasm. Just as Elsa’s breathing slowed down, she let out another cry as she came for a second time, her fingers latching onto Anna’s shoulders, her nails nearly drawing blood. The look on Elsa’s face alone was enough to send Anna toppling over the edge and into a pleasurable stupor, but she knew how to correctly handle her eruption. 

As her cock began to twitch, she quickly raised her teacher’s ass off her cock, thrusting it between her supple ass cheeks before finally releasing all of her seed onto Elsa’s back. Anna bit down on Elsa’s clavicle to silence herself as her beloved ground her rear on Anna’s member. The redhead could feel her cum run down Elsa’s back and slide to her ass and over her fingers. 

As Anna’s shaking ceased, she unclenched her jaw from Elsa’s chest and leaned her head back on the black chair. The blonde’s face was flushed, and her eyes were hooded with exhaustion, yet she still managed to smile lovingly at her student. 

“Was that your first time?” Anna blushed and nodded her head. “Really? It felt like you’ve had a lot of practice.” The redhead grinned at the compliment and kissed her teacher. 

“I’ve never dated anyone before, but I feel like we were supposed to go out to dinner before we had sex,” Anna teased. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and retorted, “Hey, you were the one who started getting all handsy with me, I just returned the favor.”

The playful bantering went back and forth until Elsa crawled off her lover, her knees wobbling as she leaned against her desk. She pulled out a sticky note from her drawer and wrote down her phone number, slapping it onto Anna’s breast. The redhead peeled it off and stuffed it in her bag as the two naked women clothed themselves.

“We have to be careful until you graduate,” she explained, “so before then, use it to get ahold of me so we can get together. I don’t think we should make a habit out of fucking in my classroom, it would probably be better to do it at my house,” she giggled. Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist. “Well once I’m no longer your student, I’d hope to spend a lot of time at your place anyway.” 

Elsa leaned in to capture Anna’s lips when there was a faint noise of keys jingling down the hall. The blonde froze and whispered, “Shit I forgot about the janitor!” Anna had a panicked look on her face, “What are we supposed to do?” Even with clothes on, anyone would be able to look at their flushed and sweaty skin and be able to put two and two together.

“Uh.. fuck we could… or I can… the window?” Elsa shrugged pointing at the other side of the room.

“You want me to climb out the window? Seriously?!” Anna asked bewildered. 

“I don’t exactly see another option, Anna!” Elsa hushed. The redhead groaned and shook her head, straightening her clothes and grabbing her backpack. She began to stomp over to the glass before she felt a hand on her arm pull her back. Elsa twirled her around and planted a soft kiss on the girl’s lips, before whispering, “I love you.”

Anna’s frustrations melted away at the words as she smiled like a love-sick puppy. “I love you too.” She stole one more kiss from her teacher before the blonde shooed her out the window. 

Elsa watched her student jog away as the door to her class unlocked and opened. She turned to smile at the janitor like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Heya Miss Frost, how are you doin today?”

“Wonderful. Really wonderful!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatcha think? The follow-up chapter will arrive in due time! I am unfortunately a person who has many ideas but is shit at managing what I work on xD. I have so many Elsanna ideas swimming in my head, I'm driving myself crazy deciding which ones to write first! Thank you all for the support, please feel free to comment your thoughts on this story, and please leave a <3. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter to My Favorite Student! I had a lot of fun writing this, I always try to do new things with each work, sometimes I'm successful, sometimes not, that's just how it be x). I hope you all enjoy it!

"Everyone, please give a round of applause for Arendelle High School’s newest class graduates!”

Cheers erupted from the stands, clapping and hollering filled the air as people stood to praise their students. Elsa was the loudest of all. 

Sitting with the rest of the teachers, she got a front-row seat to watch the graduation ceremony, and most importantly, the best view to watch Anna walk and accept her diploma. The redhead had the biggest smile ever when she walked off, and Elsa felt her chest swell with pride. 

All of the former students threw their caps into the air, happy as can be. The crowd dispersed, every graduate running to meet their family members. Except for Anna. Elsa bitterly knew all too well that the redheads family would more than likely not show up. The blonde fumed at this, hating such a loveless family. Even if they had shown up, Anna would still run to Elsa first. 

Anna nearly tackled the blonde into a bone-crushing hug, to which Elsa returned, burying her face in her lover’s copper locks. The teacher wasn’t too worried about showing a little PDA, especially since no one was sure to be focusing on the two embracing women. As the graduate’s grip loosened, Elsa smiled at her. 

“Congratulations Anna, you’re finally done with high school.” The younger girl beamed up at her and sighed with relief. 

“ _ Finally _ is an understatement,” she chuckled before pointedly adding, “This also means... I’m no longer your student.” Elsa blushed at this, the moment she had been longing for the last month was finally here. It was almost too good to be true. Anna bit her lower lip and slowly moved in to kiss the taller girl, but the blonde gently stopped her. 

“You know how happy I am because of it, but I could still get in trouble if I kiss you now,” Elsa regretfully reasoned. Anna’s face formed into her signature pout. 

“Yeah, I know, I just… I just really wanna kiss you right now.”

_ Believe me, so do I _

“You can wait a few hours,” Elsa teased, “It does suck that I’m not a chaperone for the after-party tonight.”

Arendelle High had a long-standing tradition of throwing the graduating class an all-night party, as a gift to them for their success. The school board raised a lot of money, sparing no expense, and chaperones were required, but Elsa had not been chosen to attend. 

“That’s probably for the best, considering what happened when you chaperoned prom.” Anna gave the blonde a smirk and winked, making Elsa scoff and smack her shoulder. 

“That was completely on you!” Anna giggled and flushed at the memory of her last dance of high school. 

* * *

_ “A-Anna we… we really shouldn’t,” The teacher moaned between kisses. Elsa found herself being pushed into the handicap stall of the women’s bathroom at the local University. _

_ “I know.” Her student breathed, locking the stall door and raising the blonde’s dress.  _

_ Elsa had to bite into the sleeve of her dress to keep herself quiet as she rode the younger girl hard on the bench inside the stall.  _

* * *

Anna laughed and shook her head, “As I recall, you were more than satisfied after we finished.” Elsa bit back a retort, not wanting to talk too much about their sex lives around so many different people. 

“Anyway, do you still want me to pick you up in the morning?” The blonde questioned. The students were being escorted by bus to the venue and were not allowed to drive themselves for liability reasons. The redhead nodded and smiled, “Yes please, we get back to the school at six in the morning, I’m sorry if that’s out of the way for you since its a Saturday.”

Elsa shook her head and subtly took Anna’s hand in her own. 

“It’s never out of the way for you, I have something special planned for you when you get back.”

Now Anna’s curiosity was peaked. “What’s that?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Elsa cooed. The graduate rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Fine, but if you insist on making me wait, can I at least have a goodbye kiss before I leave?” Elsa hesitated for a moment. She wanted to say no, not wanting to risk the chance of someone seeing their affection for each other, but at the same time, Anna’s puppy-dog eyes were too damn powerful to ignore. The blonde looked around to make sure everyone around them was occupied with their own conversations, and when the coast was clear, she quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on the corner of Anna’s mouth. 

The redhead smiled sweetly up at the blonde and gave her hand a light squeeze. 

“I’ll be thinking about you.”

“I know you will honey,” Elsa grinned. Anna flashed her a smirk before turning and heading towards the gym where the graduates were supposed to meet. Elsa watched her go for a bit, before going around to congratulate the rest of her former students, looking forward to the morning to come. 

* * *

The next morning, Elsa sat in her Honda at the far end of the parking lot, watching the buses unload the graduates. Most looked completely exhausted from the previous night’s festivities. Many were picked up by parents, some just sat in their cars and passed out at the wheel. Elsa kept an eye out for Anna, remembering to text the redhead her location. 

It didn’t take long for the younger girl to come skipping to the vehicle. Elsa however, was shocked to see Anna so chipper. In her experience so far with the young woman, Anna was absolutely  _ not  _ an early bird, and the girl was now running on at least 24-hours of no sleep. 

The girl quickly jumped into the passenger seat, leaning over swiftly to take the blonde’s lips with her own. Elsa nearly recoiled at the burst of affection Anna gave her, but she adjusted and closed her eyes, relishing in the soft feel of the younger girl’s lips. Anna moved her kiss to Elsa’s jawline, making the older girl shudder. 

“I take it you had a fun night?” the teacher tried to ask not getting distracted. 

“Mhmm,” was all Anna mustered up as her hand started to slither toward Elsa’s shirt. 

“Oh no you don’t, we are not gonna do  _ that  _ here and now.” Elsa swatted Anna’s hand away who giggled in return, her eyes darting all around the car. The blonde didn’t realize at first, but now she noticed that the graduate was rapidly tapping the heel of her foot on the floor. 

“Anna are you alright? You seem rather… jittery.” Anna’s head snapped to look at her girlfriend and she gave the widest smile Elsa had ever seen. 

“I’m doin super good! I just had a few energy drinks to stay up! The party was a lot of fun- but I missed you soo much!”

_ Ah shit _

Anna and energy drinks were a bad combination. The younger girl had her first KickStart last week and was bouncing off the walls of Elsa’s house. The blonde just shook her head started her engine, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards home. 

Anna was talking her ear off, not that Elsa completely minded. Elsa remembered a time when it was nearly impossible to get the younger girl to say a single sentence, and now she was like an open book. 

A few minutes into the return home, Anna’s chattering diminished exponentially and Elsa felt the air around them somehow change. She glanced over the younger woman and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The redhead was now staring at the blonde with half hooded eyelids, and her chest rose to slow, yet hard breaths. Out of Elsa’s peripheral vision, she could see Anna bite her lip, and fiddle with her braid. 

Elsa was about to ask her what was going on, but as she brought the car to a complete stop for a red light, Anna made her intentions very clear. The graduate leaned back over and started to kiss Elsa’s neck, her hand moving to cup the older woman’s right breast. Elsa jumped, a spike of pleasure jolting through her body. 

“A-Anna, I’m- ah- I’m driving…” Anna merely purred, and gave the teacher’s neck a long lick of the tongue, while firmly squeezing her clothed breast. Elsa contemplated moving Anna’s hand away from her chest, but damn if it didn’t feel good. She had no idea why the younger girl was feeling so confident like this out in public, but she could hardly complain. Anna continued to knead at Elsa’s tit but upped her game by sucking on Elsa’s pulse point, making the teacher jerk the wheel, and swerve her car slightly. 

“Anna- I can’t drive w-when you- _ fuck- _ do this!” Elsa could feel the smirk against her skin as Anna leaned up to whisper in her lover’s ear. 

“Then pull over.”

Elsa’s eyes widened, sweat forming on her temple. Anna was wanting…  _ that, _ in the car. She had never done something so risky, but… the effect Anna had on her at the moment was clouding her judgment. She quickly thought of where to go, and abruptly made a right-hand turn, racing for a nearby parking garage. Anna continued to play with Elsa, as the blonde skidded about the parking area. 

She reached the fifth level, not a car in sight, and parked in the back corner quickly. Elsa slammed the car into park and turned her body to Anna, who brought her in for a wet, sloppy kiss. Elsa unbuckled her seat belt, Anna following her lead, and brought her hands around the graduate’s neck. The redhead placed a hand on her lover’s cheek, her other hand still fondling Elsa’s breast. Anna could tell the teacher wasn’t wearing a bra, based on how rock-solid her nipples felt through the shirt that contained them. 

Elsa flicked her tongue along Anna’s lower lip, asking for entrance, to which she gladly accepted. As their tongues fought for control, Anna let her hand start to wander from Elsa’s chest, slowly sinking down her abdomen, and to the waistband of Elsa’s leggings. She rubbed small circles along Elsa’s lower belly, tickling the older girl.

Elsa started to mess with Anna’s braids, untangling them to let her hair flow freely. Anna snaked her hand in between Elsa’s legs, letting her index finger trace an agonizingly slow line, up and down the blondes covered entrance. 

Elsa bucked at the sudden contact, her moan all but vanished into Anna’s mouth. The two women separated their lips for air, a string of saliva connecting their chins. The redhead began to use two fingers to stimulate the older woman, making Elsa squirm and groan in ecstasy. 

“A-Anna…” Elsa gasped. 

“Yes, Miss Frost?” Anna teased. Elsa grabbed Anna’s wrist, looking her dead in the eye, a growl rumbling in her throat. 

“Back seat, _ now. _ ”

Anna nearly threw herself into the back of the car, fumbling over the center console, an eager teacher following closely behind her. The two women began kissing each other hungrily, their hands traveling all around their bodies. Anna began to tug at Elsa’s t-shirt, whining for it to come off this instant. Elsa broke their kiss, raising her arms, letting Anna tear it off of her. The redhead moved in to continue their lip action, but Elsa stopped her, giving a pointed look at Anna’s sweatshirt.

“Heh, I guess that’s only fair,” Anna giggled. Elsa made quick work removing all of the clothing that concealed Anna’s torso, leaving the women to sit topless. 

Anna placed a hand on Elsa’s chest and pushed her down, and gripped the waistband of her leggings. Elsa raised her hips to make it easier on Anna, as she slid them down her slender legs, and toss them on the floor. 

Anna looked at Elsa, in all her naked glory and felt herself harden like never before. She began to unzip her pants, with the help of Elsa, until she too was stark naked. The two women sat upright, kissing like ravenous wolves, hungry and sloppy. 

The heat radiating from Elsa’s entrance was like a beacon to Anna, and she felt her own hand trailing down her former teacher’s milky white skin, aching to touch her most intimate parts. Elsa was so distracted by Anna’s tongue, she bucked violently when she felt a slender finger pass through her pussy lips. Elsa’s inner walls clenched hard on Anna’s digit, refusing to let it go, for it felt too damn good to be anywhere but inside the blonde. She released Anna’s lips to let out a shuddering breath, leaning her forehead against the redhead’s freckled shoulder. Anna moaned at how wet Elsa was for her, and she found no trouble at all slipping a second finger inside the older woman. The blonde let out a moan, gripping Anna’s biceps for extra support. 

Anna began to curl her fingers, thrusting them slowly within her lover’s cunt, the palm of her hand rubbing against her clit as she did so. Elsa’s heart rate was spiking at this moment, her whole body trembling as the younger girl picked up the pace. Elsa opened an eye to see Anna’s hardened cock, twitching in anticipation. Anna was too much of a gentleman to put her own pleasure before Elsa’s, so she didn’t bother to ask the blonde to touch her. A fact Elsa adored about the younger girl. With a shaking hand, Elsa clasped the base of Anna cock, giving the pulsing flesh a good squeeze. Anna didn’t expect this so soon, so her hand jerked, ramming her fingers deeper into Elsa, and the two let out cries of pleasure. 

The blonde began to stroke the redhead’s meat, a neutral pace at that. Anna moaned at the feel of both Elsa’s soft hand and her velvety cunt. Her eye’s shut tight, and she lost herself almost completely. Elsa was busy murmuring words into Anna’s neck, and the redhead couldn’t understand any of it. She only made out the quiet ‘I love you’ and that spurred her on even more. She began to pump her fingers at a wild rate inside the blonde, making the teacher scream out in passion. Elsa tried to continue to stimulate the younger girl, but Anna was setting her body on fire. She felt her release nearing and all she could do was chant a mantra, “Fuck Anna!”

Anna gave it her all as she thrust her fingers inside her lover, using her spare hand to press against the small of Elsa’s back. The blonde was gasping at this point, grinding herself on Anna’s hand, as her first orgasm of the day quaked her body. Elsa tried to scream out, but nothing left her mouth but silence as she froze up, her pussy locking around Anna’s digits. Despite that fact Elsa’s walls were nearly crushing Anna’s fingers, she kept moving them as best she could, resorting to putting most of her movement into stimulating Elsa’s clit, drawing out the shockwaves of pleasure in Elsa’s body. Just as Elsa was coming down from her high, she felt another orgasm smash through her, and this time she let out an ear-piercing scream.

“ANNA!”

Elsa’s body convulsed repeatedly, Anna grinning at her achievement. Anna felt the blonde’s nails nearly pierce her skin, but she didn’t care. The older woman soon became a sobbing mess in Anna’s arms, trying to catch her breath. Elsa calmed down slowly, lifting her head to meet Anna’s gaze. She kissed the younger girl passionately, nibbling on her lower lip. 

“You just keep getting better and better at that.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Anna chuckled. Soon, Elsa fully recollected herself and she looked down to see Anna’s member still twitching and throbbing. The blonde blushed, only because she felt bad for neglecting Anna’s needs, even though she knew the redhead didn’t mind one bit. 

“Maybe we should see what else you’ve gotten better at,” Elsa cooed. Anna immediately perked up, like a puppy begging for her treat. Elsa gave a wicked grin and turned around, grabbing the roof handle, and spreading her legs as much as she could on her car seats. Anna’s mind turned to a wonderful mush at the sight of her lover in this position. The blonde reached one of her hands down to pull one of her ass cheeks. Anna’s previous confidence melted when she saw Elsa’s blinking lips, wet with a pure need for her cock. 

“Come on honey, don’t freeze up on me now.”

Anna was snapped out of her daze, and she scooted her knees forward and aligned her cock against Elsa’s entrance. She slid herself inside the older woman, moaning at the warmth of Elsa’s pussy. The teacher’s core was burning for more, so she thrust her hips backward, driving the graduate deeper inside. By now, Elsa had gotten used to Anna’s large appendage and loved how easy it was for the girl to fill her. 

Anna pulled her cock out, leaving only an inch inside, before giving a hard thrust back into Elsa’s pussy. Elsa gave a low groan and used both hands now to hold onto the roof handle. Anna began to pump in and out of the blonde, a slow and steady pace. The windows began to fog up, the heat from their bodies making them glisten with sweat. 

“F-fuck Anna, harder!”

The redhead gripped Elsa’s waist and increased the power of her thrusts. The music playing from the stereo was all but drowned out by the moans from the women, the slapping of Elsa’s ass was almost louder than her cries. Anna leaned her body forward, angling her cock to hit the blonde’s sweet spot. The graduate blanketed her body on Elsa’s back, her erect nipples rubbing against Elsa’s toned shoulder blades. Elsa slammed her ass against each of Anna’s thrusts, rotating her hips as she did. 

The car was now shaking aggressively, the windows were almost impossible to look out of, and Elsa was nearly going to rip the handle right off the ceiling of her vehicle. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa’s mid-section, their bodies molding together in a perfect fit, her hips pounding away at the teacher’s cunt. The redhead gave a grunt, letting Elsa know she was about to cum. 

“I’m so close honey- fuck! F-finish i-inside!” Elsa howled. The blonde had started taking birth control a few weeks ago, the feel of her student filling her up always sent her over the edge. 

Anna felt her cock begin the throb, signaling it’s release. The redhead wanted this moment to never end, but her body was screaming for her to cum, and she obliged. Her seed shot out of her prick, warm and thick as it flooded her lover’s pussy. Elsa gasped, her walls clamping down on Anna’s meat. They screamed in euphoria, riding out their orgasms as long as they could. Anna’s cock released two more bursts, Elsa’s pussy milking her seed for all its worth. Anna’s body collapsed on top of the blonde, going almost completely limp with exhaustion. Elsa took a while to come down from her high but stayed still so her lover could recuperate. 

Anna was wheezing, her cock slowly deflating inside the older woman. She knew she had to move, she just didn’t want to. She got the strength to pull out of Elsa, hissing at her oversensitive prick. Anna fell back against the seats, limp yet again. Elsa turned her body, their juices slowly dripping out of her, as she sorely positioned herself to look at the younger woman. Anna’s eyes were now drooping, her mouth hanging open as sleep was threatening to overcome her. Elsa chuckled at the girl, who gave her a weak smile in return. 

Elsa didn’t speak as she began to clothe the redhead, gently slipping her shirt and pants on without moving the girl too much. Once they were both now covered, Elsa buckled Anna into the back seat, who was now passed out, the twenty-four hours of no sleep, and heated romp in the car finally catching up to her. 

Elsa got into the driver’s seat, sighing in relief as no one seemed to have seen them. She lowered the volume of the music and drove her sleeping girlfriend home. 

* * *

Anna slowly blinked her eyes open, dazed and confused. She found herself wrapped up in a warm blanket, on a couch it felt like. She lifted her head to look around the room and recognized Elsa’s living room. She sat up slowly, her body ached, and her muscles begged her to stop moving. 

“Hey there sleepy-head,” a soothing voice greeted her. Her vision focused on a certain blonde, padding over to her wearing sweats and a t-shirt, a gentle smile on her face. 

“Hey… what happened?”

Elsa chuckled as she kneeled before the redhead. “You fell asleep in the car. I changed your clothes but wanted to wait till you were awake to draw you a bath.” Anna unfolded the blanket off her, noticing she wore the same attire as Elsa. “Sorry about that,” Anna mumbled, “I didn’t think I was so tired, I guess the caffeine wore me out.”

“Sure, it was the caffeine,” Elsa teased. Anna chuckled and sat her body upright, wincing at the slight pain in her hips. Elsa sat next to the younger girl, her hand hidden behind her thigh. 

“I have something for you, call it a graduation gift.” 

“Is it new legs? Cause I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk for a week,” Anna grimaced. Elsa laughed and shook her head, before handing Anna a small box. The redhead’s eyes widened, and she took the gift from the teacher, curious as to what it contained. Elsa watched her intently as Anna opened the tiny box, and the graduate cocked an eyebrow in confusion, pulling out a silver key.

“A key? What does it open?” she questioned. 

“The front door.” Anna snapped her gaze at Elsa’s warm gaze, her mouth opening but no words came out. 

“I want you to move in with me Anna, it would save you a lot of money rather than living in a dorm for college. That and…” Elsa paused and took a deep breath, taking Anna’s hand in hers. “I told you a month ago that I wanted to be with you, and love you the way you deserve. I also never want to be separate from you Anna. I want to spend all of my nights with you in my arms, and come home to you after work. This key is yours if you’ll have it.”

Anna was silent, she stared at Elsa for what felt like an eternity. Her body began to shake with sobs as tears flooded her eyes, and she threw her arms around Elsa’s neck, crying into her shoulder. 

“Yes, yes I would love that so much, Elsa. I love you.” 

“I love you,” Elsa whispered into her copper locks. 

She held the graduate for as long as she needed, whispering sweet-nothings in her ear as Anna sobbed. Such a simple gift was truly the greatest thing Anna had ever been given.

It was a dream come true for Anna. She finally had a place where she felt she belonged, safe and secure. Never once did she believe someone as wonderful as Elsa would whisk her away from her loveless home, away from the insecurities, loneliness, and pain. She would move in with Elsa. As a legal adult, she took her belongings from her family’s house and never turned back. She would go on to college, get her degree, and build a life with the most wonderful woman in the world. She finally got rid of the shell around her heart, making new friends, having a family, and it was all thanks to Elsa. 

One person’s love really can make all the difference. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, whatcha think? This was shorter than the previous chapter, mainly because there was less tory and more smut. The end got really sappy, I tried to avoid it but I just couldn't x). I hope everyone had a good holiday, and I can't wait to share more with you in the coming weeks! Please feel free to like and comment your thoughts on this story, and thank you all for your support, it means the world to me! Until next time!


End file.
